Fun with Copyright
So, where is the Brian's a Bad Father video gonna be? It's gonna be on YouTube. Along with all of my other FOX reviews because I'm going to fight this shit. So, I've began uploading my FOX reviews, starting with that Allen Gregory review, and now two Family Guy reviews (Fresh Heir, and Seahorse Seashell Party). But isn't it like three strikes and you're out? Yeah. And the reason that I uploaded two Family Guy reviews is that for some bizarre reason my Fresh Heir review slipped past the computer. But the other two videos are under dispute. I don't know what's gonna happen to them. I can only tell you what I know. The process goes like this. If your video gets matched with copyright ID, the company that did it has an opportunity to track it, gain ad revenue from it (which Hasbro does), or block it; either in one region (UMG, and it's usually Germany for some reason because I don't know), or worldwide (FOX). From there you can dispute it. They say that knowingly submitting false disputes will get your channel removed, but if you've got nothing to fear there really isn't any reason not to do this. The company has 30 days. Some companies will reinstate their claim within the next few days (Hasbro), and some will play fair and actually judge your video (Disney). Some will wait 30 days and do absolutely nothing (Viacom), and some will wait 30 days to screw you over and reinstate their claim. When something is reinstated, provided you don't have a strike on your account, you can file an appeal. Basically the same thing happens again. They've got the same thirty day time limit. But here's the thing. If the company (not YouTube or a lawyer or whatever, the company) says no, you video goes down and you get a strike on your account. This is because this forces the company to file a DMCA report against your video. Keep in mind that someone can file a DMCA report against content on the internet, no matter where it is. I'd like to say that this discourages companies from abusing the system since it's illegal to knowingly file a false DMCA, but it's probably all done with computers and lawyers and shit. Bottom line, from there you've got to file a counter notification (or wait six months and cut your losses, or actually get the copyright holder to submit a retraction it's between two youtuber's, this most likely won't happen). Once you file a counter notification, which can (but usually doesn't) take 10 days to process, the company has 14 days to either let your video go up or actually take you to court. Once your video goes back up, the strike is removed, and you're good... until you want to deal with this tedious process again. I usually only do this if the company is bogus (which does happen), or if the video has some sort of block. Although, I am tempted to do this to stop these companies from making ad revenue off of my videos, and Google taking a large segment of that (yes, there is some incentive for Google to support this system, especially since there's a chance that you can't monetize a video even if it's not claimed). But, down to the point, here's a Google document with every little copyright spat that I'm going through right now, from videos that are just claimed where I haven't even begun to fight, to the battles that are down to the wire. Here you go: docs.google.com/document/d/1gg… Category:Miscellaneous